Hello! My name is Ruby Rose!
by Fallen Warden
Summary: Goodbye! My name is Ruby Rose! What’s your name?
1. Day One

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?


	2. Day Two

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.


	3. Day Three

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!


	4. Day Four

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!


	5. Day Five

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!


	6. Day Six

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!


	7. Day Seven

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!


	8. Day Eight

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!


	9. Day Nine

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.


	10. Day Ten

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.


	11. Day Eleven

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, I died! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…


	12. Day Twelve

Today, I killed them!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?


	13. Day Thirteen

Today, I killed them!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, I died! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've seen Yang kill someone before.

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!


	14. Day Fourteen

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.


	15. Day Fifteen

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.


	16. Day Sixteen

Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is the day I wake up. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is I will kill is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day. Today is a new day.


	17. Day Seventeen

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!


	18. Day Eighteen

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, I died! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister is buried in Beacon? That means I get to be buried next to her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've seen Yang kill someone before.

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.


	19. Day Nineteen

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.


	20. Day Twenty

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, I died! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister is buried in Beacon? That means I get to be buried next to her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've seen Yang kill someone before.

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang wants to kill Blake. I hope they die together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!


	21. Day Twenty-One

Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose killed herself. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Weiss did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it. Ruby Rose did it.


	22. Day Twenty-Two

Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have really met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? It's up to you now. Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Save me from this hell. Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me? Have you met me?


	23. Day Twenty-Three

I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. Weiss will love me. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. Take it out. Please.I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. They are the ones in control. I will now kill them. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her. I killed my own sister. I will now kill her.


	24. Day Twenty-Four

YANG HELP ME!


	25. Day Twenty-Five

Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. BED. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Deathbed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed.


	26. Day Twenty-Six

Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Weiss. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious. Delicious.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven

Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. You'll never leave me, right? Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.


	29. Day Twenty-Nine

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!


	30. Day Thirty

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, I died! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister is buried in Beacon? That means I get to be buried next to her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my gravestone! It's so cute! Yang also has one for herself.

I don't think I've seen Yang kill someone before.

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang wants to kill Blake. I hope they die together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

I think Yang wants to kill Blake. I hope they die together.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!

Blake is less quiet now! I think Yang is rubbing off of her. I find it funny. Weiss hates it though. Always complaining that they're distracting her. I wonder why?

Who are you? ANSWER ME!


	31. Day Thirty-One

eight, eleven, twelve, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, forty-one, forty-two,eight, eleven, twelve, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, forty-one, forty-two, eight, eleven, twelve, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, forty-one, forty-two, eight, eleven, twelve, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, forty-one, forty-two, eight, eleven, twelve, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, forty-one, forty-two, eight, eleven, twelve, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, forty-one, forty-two, eight, eleven, twelve, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, forty-one, forty-two. Today is a new day!

one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one. Tonight is time to die!


	32. Day Thirty-Two

Today is the day I butcher you!

Hello! My name is death! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are human meat. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are people.

Have you met my sister, Yang? I killed her yesterday. I cooked her and it was a wonderful meal. I really liked her thighs. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you my collection yet? I made them myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, was the first.

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from reporting but he got away. When I was chasing him, I shot his head! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of worried looks. I want him to my collection. I want more!

Did I tell you that my sister is in Beacon? That means she can help me eat!

I met this rude girl but she's really tasty and she has a wonderful body! I want her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she knows.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She killed Weiss! It's so cute! Yang killed Blake.

I don't think Yang's noticed before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I can bring more to my collection! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Pyrrha? She's really pretty and she has a wonderful body!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took a whole day! I missed my collection.

I think Yang is scared of Blake. She knows.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss is afraid? I heard her crying once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the preparing this Faunus girl. She's really tasty! She's left-handed like me! She's scared! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang wants me to go to a mental hospital. As if! I just hurt Weiss once! She's a big girl. A delicious girl.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake wants to kill me. I have to get to her first.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. You're MINE.

Blake and Yang tried to kill each other! YAY! My collection is safe!

Blake is quieter now! Yang made her shut up. I find it funny. Weiss hates it though. Always being afraid what I might do to her. I wonder why? I've only hurt her once.


	33. Day Thirty-Three

Today is the day I butcher you!

Hello! My name is death! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are human meat. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are people.

Have you met my sister, Yang? I killed her yesterday. I cooked her and it was a wonderful meal. I really liked her thighs. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you my collection yet? I made them myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, was the first.

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from reporting but he got away. When I was chasing him, I shot his head! IT WAS SO COOL! I added him to my collection although he was a little bit ruined.

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of worried looks. I want him to my collection. I want more!

Did I tell you that my sister is in Beacon? That means she can help me eat!

I met this rude girl but she's really tasty and she's left-handed too! I want her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she knows.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She killed Weiss! It's so cute! Yang killed Blake.

I don't think Yang's noticed before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I can bring more to my collection! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Pyrrha? She's really pretty and she has a wonderful body!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took a whole day! I missed my collection.

I think Yang is scared of Blake. Save me.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss is afraid? I heard her crying once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the preparing this Faunus girl. She's really tasty! She's left-handed like me! She's scared! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang wants me to go to a mental hospital. As if! I just hurt Weiss once! She's a big girl. A delicious girl.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake wants to kill me. I have to get to her first.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. You're MINE.

Blake and Yang tried to kill each other! YAY! My collection is safe!

Blake is less quiet now! Yang made her shut up. I find it funny. Weiss hates it though. Always being afraid what I might do to her. I wonder why? I've only hurt her once.

I finally did it. I can escape.


	34. Day Thirty-Four

Today is the day I butcher you!

Hello! My name is death! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are human meat. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are people.

Have you met my sister, Yang? I killed her yesterday. I cooked her and it was a wonderful meal. I really liked her thighs. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you my collection yet? I made them myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, was the first.

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from reporting but he got away. When I was chasing him, I shot his head! IT WAS SO COOL! I added him to my collection although he was a little bit ruined.

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of worried looks. I want him to my collection. I want more!

Did I tell you that my sister is in Beacon? That means she can help me eat!

I met this rude girl but she's really tasty and she's left-handed too! I want her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she knows.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She killed Weiss! It's so cute! Yang killed Blake.

I don't think Yang's noticed before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I can bring more to my collection! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Pyrrha? She's really pretty and she has a wonderful body!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took a whole day! I missed my collection.

I think Yang is scared of Blake. Save me. PLEASE!

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss is afraid? I heard her crying once while she was taking a shower. Save me. She didn't know I was in the preparing this Faunus girl. She's really tasty! She's left-handed like me! She's scared! ISN'T IT AWESOME?! Weiss! Take me away! Please!

Yang wants me to go to a mental hospital. As if! I just hurt Weiss once! She's a big girl. A delicious girl.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake wants to kill me. I have to get to her first.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy! Blake! I'm begging you! PLEASE!

Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. You're MINE.

Blake and Yang tried to kill each other! YAY! My collection is safe!

Blake is less quiet now! Yang made her shut up. I find it funny. Weiss hates it though. Always being afraid what I might do to her. I wonder why? I've only hurt her once.

I finally did it. I can escape.


	35. Day Thirty-Five

Today is the day I butcher you!

Hello! My name is death! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are human meat. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are people.

Have you met my sister, Yang? I killed her yesterday. I cooked her and it was a wonderful meal. I really liked her thighs. She's the best dead sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you collection yet? I made them myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, was the first.

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from reporting but he got away. When I was chasing him, I shot his head! IT WAS SO COOL! I added him to my collection although he was a little bit ruined.

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of worried looks. I want him to my collection. I want more!

Did I tell you that my sister is in Beacon? That means she can help me eat!

I met this rude girl but she's really tasty and she's left-handed too! I want her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she knows.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She killed Weiss! It's so cute! Yang killed Blake.

I don't think Yang's noticed before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I can bring more to my collection! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Pyrrha? She's really pretty and she has a wonderful body!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took a whole day! I missed my collection.

I think Yang is scared of Blake. Save me. PLEASE

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss is afraid? I heard her crying once while she was taking a shower. Save me. She didn't know I was in the preparing this Faunus girl. She's really tasty! She's left-handed like me! She's scared! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang wants me to go to a mental hospital. As if! I just hurt Weiss once! She's a big girl. A delicious girl.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake wants to kill me. I have to get to her first.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Weiss. Blake Yang. Be safe.

Blake and Yang tried to kill each other! YAY! My collection is safe!

Blake is less quiet now! Yang made her shut up. I find it funny. Weiss hates it though. Always being afraid what I might do to her. I wonder why? I've only hurt her once. I'm sorry, Weiss.

My path is closed.


	36. Day Thirty-Six

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! Please save me.

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

My name is Ruby Rose. I am trapped.

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! PLEASE SAVE ME!

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! I'm scared!

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?


	37. Day Thirty-Seven

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!

They hurt me.


	38. Day Thirty-Eight

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!

They hurt me.

Yang tried all she could. I'm happy.


	39. Day Thirty-Nine

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!

They hurt me.

Yang tried all she could. I'm happy.

Weiss. Thank you. I'm happy.


	40. Day Forty

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!

They hurt me.

Yang tried all she could. I'm happy.

Weiss. Thank you. I'm happy.

Blake, Yang needs you. I'm happy.


	41. Day Forty-One

m+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%y+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%n+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%a+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%m+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%e+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%i+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%s+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%r+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%u+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%b+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%y+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%r+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%o+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%s+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%e+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%i+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%a+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%m+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%t+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%r+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%a+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%p+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%p+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%e+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%d+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%i+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%n+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%s+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%i+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%d+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%e+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%m+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%y+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%h+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%e+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%a+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%d+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%h+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%e+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%l+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%p+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%m+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%e+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+!#!$ $%^#$&*^%*&^&*(^(*^(*&()(&*_)+_)()*)*)(&)(^$#$%|){|}{|{{|}":":? # $#$#$":# %$?%}| #{$|%}{#|%${$#%}$*%$|}%{}|#%":&:"&**}_*($%*(#_) %#| {%|}#%":$":$%?$%#%#|)%#%":$?^$)_(^%#(&*%# %)*#%_(#%


	42. Day Forty-Two

Once upon a time, on the edge of the forest, there lived a little girl all by herself.

"I don't need anyone!" she always says. True to her word, she manages to live on her own without anyone. She lived a very fulfilling life with her dog.

One day, a pack of Grimm showed up on her doorstep. They knocked on the door and said, "Oh little red. Will you please let us in? We're just passing by and we're very hungry. We haven't eaten in days."

Feeling sad for the Grimm, little red let them inside her house. It was small but they were all able to fit inside the humble home.

"Please sit down, gentlemen. I will cook a feast for you!" little red exclaimed.

The pack sat down next to each other around the table, leaving a chair for little red.

Little red cooked a meal enough to feed ten people. Little red whistled while the sound of crackling food was heard throughout the entire house.

 ** _BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK_**

"Ah! I'm so sorry! My dog doesn't like strangers! Pet him on the head so he can be friendly," little red said to the Grimm. The dog barked a few more times, whimpering in the end. Then the dog fell asleep.

"I'm done cooking, gentlemen! Here is little red's finest cooking!"

Little red placed the steaming pot in the middle of the table.

"Don't eat yet! You can eat when I say so," little red commanded with a sweet smile. The pack of Grimm nodded and waited, saliva drooling off of their mouths.

Little red went back to the kitchen and produced seven plates and seven forks, placing them neatly in front of each Grimm.

"Okay! Eat on, gentlemen!"

The Grimm devoured the pieces of meat savagely, not savoring each bite. Moving on to the next piece of meat to the next. They finished the meal in seconds. Little red was surprised.

No sound followed afterwards.


	43. Day Forty-Three

Today is a day like any other.

Hello! I forgot my name. What is my name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!

Yesterday, Blake and Yang went on a date! They're so cute together!


	44. Day Forty-Four

Today is a day like any other.

Hello! I forgot my name. What is my name?

I don't feel too well. I think I need strawberries… Yang?


	45. Day Forty-Five

Today is a day like any other.

Hello! I forgot my name. What is my name?

I don't feel too well. I think I need strawberries… Yang?

Are you there?

Yang!

Yang?


	46. Day Forty-Six

Today is a day like any other.

Hello! I forgot my name. What is my name?

I don't feel too well. I think I need strawberries… Yang?

Are you there?

Yang!

Yang?

I thought you said you'll never leave me, right? You said that didn't you?!

Yang! Please don't leave me!


	47. Day Forty-Seven

Today is a day like any other.

Hello! I forgot my name. What is my name?

I don't feel too well. I think I need strawberries… Yang?

Are you there?

Yang!

Yang?

I thought you said you'll never leave me, right? You said that didn't you?!

Yang! Please don't leave me!

I'm here! HURRY! TAKE ME AWAY!


	48. Day Forty-Eight

Today is a day like any other.

Hello! I forgot my name. What is my name?

I don't feel too well. I think I need soup… Yang?

Are you there?

Yang!

Yang?

I thought you said you'll never leave me, right? You said that didn't you?!

Yang! Please don't leave me!

I'm here! HURRY! TAKE ME AWAY!

Bye Yang. Forever.

They are in control. I will kill them. I have to.


	49. Day Forty-Nine

Today is a day like any other.

Hello! I forgot my name. What is my name?

I don't feel too well. I need strawberries… Yang?

Are you there?

Yang!

Yang?

I thought you said you'll never leave me, right? You said that didn't you?!

Yang! Please don't leave me!

I'm here! HURRY! TAKE AWAY!

Bye Yang. Forever.

They are in control. I will kill them. I have to.

Save me from this hell.

Yang, you're the best sister anyone could ask.

Blake, take care of my sister.

Weiss, I love you.


	50. Night One

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

I ate Yang yesterday. I especially liked her blood. It was hot and tasty. She screamed as I took bite by bite. Wonderful.

What was that?

Oh it was just Yang having fun. She likes to play games. It's pretty cute.

I tore Blake's limbs one by one. It was a delicious sight. She didn't scream though. Such a disappointment.

That little brat is gone. I love it! She will suffer just like Weiss did.

Weiss did it. How could she? Rude. She will be mine someday. Her deathbed will be next to mine and we'll be together forever.

Ever heard of the term laceration?

No? ANSWER ME, RED!

I want to introduce you to my favorite toys. They're called Reaper and Edge. Pretty cool name, huh?

Let me have the honor of giving you your very first laceration. This will be one of the many.


	51. Night Two

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

The thing I like the most are strawberries. Don't tell anyone! Only my sister Yang knows that my favorite food are strawberries.

Have you met my sister, Yang? She's the best sister in the whole world! She really likes her hair but she likes me more. She's the best sister in the whole world!

Have I shown you Crescent Rose yet? I made her myself when I was studying at Signal Academy. My uncle Qrow, it's with a Q not a C, taught me how to fight with my scythe. And it's also a gun!

Yesterday, I stopped a bad guy from robbing a dust store but he got away. When I was chasing him, a huntress showed up! IT WAS SO COOL!

That's how I got admitted to Beacon! I met Beacon's headmaster and he gave me a lot of cookies. I love them but I love strawberries more!

Did I tell you that my sister also goes to Beacon? That means I get to go to school with her!

I met this rude girl but she's really beautiful and she's left-handed too! I want to be friends with her!

Her name is Weiss. She's in my team and I think she doesn't like me.

Yang gave me the best present EVER! She made me a small version of my baby, Crescent Rose! It's so cute! Yang also has a trinket for Ember Celica.

I don't think I've ever seen Yang so angry before…

Today is our very first mission! I'm so excited! I'll be with my best friend Weiss and my sister! Oh! Have I ever mentioned Blake? She's really pretty but she's always quiet and reading books. I like books too!

We made it back home safely from the mission! Ugh. It took five days! I missed my strawberries.

I think Yang likes Blake. I hope they get together.

Have I ever mentioned that Weiss likes singing? I heard her once while she was taking a shower. She didn't know I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. She's really beautiful! She's left-handed like me! She also likes to sing! ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Yang says I have a crush on Weiss. As if! Weiss and I are just very similar in many ways so that's why I think she's cool.

Yang got mad at me. I think Blake is tired of us fighting about useless things.

Yang and I are the best of sisters again! She's happy and that means I'm happy!

Weiss' sister is so beautiful but I think Weiss is more beautiful. The only difference is that Weiss is cold and tempered than Winter who always seems like calm and collected.

Blake and my sister are now dating! YAY! All my bugging and giving advice finally paid off!

Weiss tried to kiss me yesterday. I ran away! I didn't know what to do!


	52. Night Three

Now that I have your attention…

Let us begin.


	53. Night Four

Once upon a time, on the edge of the forest, there lived a little girl all by herself.

"I don't need anyone!" she always says. True to her word, she manages to live on her own without anyone. She lived a very fulfilling life with her dog.

One day, a pack of Grimm showed up on her doorstep. They knocked on the door and said, "Oh little red. Will you please let us in? We're just passing by and we're very hungry. We haven't eaten in days."

Feeling sad for the Grimm, little red let them inside her house. It was small but they were all able to fit inside the humble home.

"Please sit down, gentlemen. I will cook a feast for you!" little red exclaimed.

The pack sat down next to each other around the table, leaving a chair for little red.

Little red cooked a meal enough to feed ten people. Little red whistled while the sound of crackling food was heard throughout the entire house.

 ** _BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK_**

"Ah! I'm so sorry! My dog doesn't like strangers! Pet him on the head so he can be friendly," little red said to the Grimm. The dog barked a few more times, whimpering in the end. Then the dog fell asleep.

"I'm done cooking, gentlemen! Here is little red's finest cooking!"

Little red placed the steaming pot in the middle of the table.

"Don't eat yet! You can eat when I say so," little red commanded with a sweet smile. The pack of Grimm nodded and waited, saliva drooling off of their mouths.

Little red went back to the kitchen and produced seven plates and seven forks, placing them neatly in front of each Grimm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Grimm devoured the pieces of meat savagely, not savoring each bite. Moving on to the next piece of meat to the next. They finished the meal in seconds. Little red screamed in pain.


	54. Night Five

Once upon a time, on the edge of the forest, there lived a little girl all by herself.

"I don't need anyone!" she always says. True to her word, she manages to live on her own without anyone. She lived a very fulfilling life with her dog.

One day, a pack of Grimm showed up on her doorstep. They knocked on the door and said, "Oh little red. Will you please let us in? We're just passing by and we're very hungry. We haven't eaten in days."

Feeling sad for the Grimm, little red let them inside her house. It was small but they were all able to fit inside the humble home.

"Please sit down, gentlemen. I will cook a feast for you!" little red exclaimed.

The pack sat down next to each other around the table, leaving a chair for little red.

Little red cooked a meal enough to feed ten people. Little red whistled while the sound of crackling food was heard throughout the entire house.

 ** _BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK_**

"Ah! I'm so sorry! My dog doesn't like strangers! Pet him on the head so he can be friendly," little red said to the Grimm. The dog barked a few more times, whimpering in the end. Then the dog fell asleep.

"I'm done cooking, gentlemen! Here is little red's finest cooking!"

Little red placed the steaming pot in the middle of the table.

"Please don't eat me!" little red begged with a terrified look. The pack of Grimm lunged forward, missing little red but tainted her with their blood-stained mouths.

Little red ran to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself, pointing the small weapon at the large Grimm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Grimm devoured the pieces of meat savagely, not savoring each bite. Moving on to the next piece of meat to the next. They finished the meal in seconds. Little red screamed in pain.


	55. Night Six

Once upon a time, on the edge of the forest, there lived a little girl all by herself.

"I don't need anyone!" she always says. True to her word, she manages to live on her own without anyone. She lived a very fulfilling life with her dog.

One day, a pack of Grimm showed up on her doorstep. They knocked on the door and said, "Oh little red. Will you please let us in? We're just passing by and we're very hungry. We haven't eaten in days."

Feeling sad for the Grimm, little red let them inside her house. It was small but they were all able to fit inside the humble home.

"Please sit down, gentlemen. I will cook a feast for you!" little red exclaimed.

The pack sat down next to each other around the table, leaving a chair for little red.

Little red cooked a meal enough to feed ten people. Little red whistled while the sound of crackling food was heard throughout the entire house.

 ** _BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK_**

"You killed my dog!" little red exclaimed as the Grimm devoured the remains of her dog. The dog whimpered as it was eaten to pieces until its last breath. Then, the dog died.

"Please spare me! Go somewhere else, please!"

Little red threw the table in front of the Grimm, blocking their way.

"Please don't eat me!" little red begged with a terrified look. The pack of Grimm lunged forward, missing little red but tainted her with their blood-stained mouths.

Little red ran to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself, pointing the small weapon at the large Grimm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Grimm devoured the pieces of meat savagely, not savoring each bite. Moving on to the next piece of meat to the next. They finished the meal in seconds. Little red screamed in pain.


	56. Night Seven

Once upon a time, on the edge of the forest, there lived a little girl all by herself.

"I don't need anyone!" she always says. True to her word, she manages to live on her own without anyone. She lived a very fulfilling life with her dog.

One day, a pack of Grimm showed up on her doorstep. They knocked on the door and said, "Oh little red. Will you please let us in? We're just passing by and we're very hungry. We haven't eaten in days."

Feeling sad for the Grimm, little red let them inside her house. It was small but they were all able to fit inside the humble home.

"Get away from me!" little red screamed.

The pack pushed their around the table, smashing it to pieces except for a single chair that stood still amidst the chaos.

Little red threw pieces of meat she had gathered the day before to stall for some time so she could get away. Little red searched for his dog.

 ** _BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK_**

"You killed my dog!" little red exclaimed as the Grimm devoured the remains of her dog. The dog whimpered as it was eaten to pieces until its last breath. Then, the dog died.

"Please spare me! Go somewhere else, please!"

Little red threw the table in front of the Grimm, blocking their way.

"Please don't eat me!" little red begged with a terrified look. The pack of Grimm lunged forward, missing little red but tainted her with their blood-stained mouths.

Little red ran to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself, pointing the small weapon at the large Grimm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Grimm devoured the pieces of meat savagely, not savoring each bite. Moving on to the next piece of meat to the next. They finished the meal in seconds. Little red screamed in pain.


	57. Night Eight

Once upon a new night, on the edge of the forest, there lived a little girl all alone, with no help for hundreds of miles.

"I don't need anyone!" she always says to herself. She managed to live on her own without anyone because her parents were slaughtered in front of her. She lived alone with her dog.

One night, she heard something scratching on her door and when she took a peek outside, she saw an entire pack of Grimm. They forced their way inside, smashing the door, making little red stumble backwards.

"Get away from me!" little red screamed.

The pack pushed their around the table, smashing it to pieces except for a single chair that stood still amidst the chaos.

Little red threw pieces of meat she had gathered the day before to stall for some time so she could get away. Little red searched for his dog.

 ** _BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK_**

"You killed my dog!" little red exclaimed as the Grimm devoured the remains of her dog. The dog whimpered as it was eaten to pieces until its last breath. Then, the dog died.

"Please spare me! Go somewhere else, please!"

Little red threw the table in front of the Grimm, blocking their way.

"Please don't eat me!" little red begged with a terrified look. The pack of Grimm lunged forward, missing little red but tainted her with their blood-stained mouths.

Little red ran to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself, pointing the small weapon at the large Grimm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Grimm devoured the pieces of meat savagely, not savoring each bite. Moving on to the next piece of meat to the next. They finished the meal in seconds. Little red screamed in pain.

No sound followed afterwards.


	58. Hell Zero

Satisfied little red?


	59. Hell One

Today is a new day!

Hello, red. How are you feeling?

Helpless? Afraid? Hurt?

You can tell me anything in the whole wide world!

You can even tell me about how Weiss hurt you.

Or how Yang didn't make it in time.

Even, Blake. All she did was watch, remember?


	60. Hell Two

Today is truly a WONDERFUL day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! I killed the real Ruby Rose!


	61. Hell Three

She screams every second of every minute every day. It really is wonderful! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL!

I will always cherish this moment as I have cherished every other moment! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL!


	62. Blank

Oh little red! Look what I have today! It's my new toy! I call him Death.

Don't you want to play with him?

From I what I can see, your face is so willing to try it out!

^'\\)\\{}|%{# %(#*_^(*&#^)^#%*#&%b)&%i*(#^%*(#)&%*&$^** _&^(*&#%)*&(*^%($ &(* #&(#&%(_&# *(%^ _(*$&#%!_+s! )$+_*))%&*#

dead.


	63. Day Sixty-Three

_Yang! Hurry! They're coming!_

Memories are fickle indeed. You know what actually happened, little red. Let me tell you, little red. YOU WILL LISTEN.


	64. Day Sixty-Four

You empty all of you ammo, red. Stupid mistake. If I were you, I would have shot myself in the head. Not that it didn't happen, right red?

That's not important. What's important is that your entire team left you all alone by yourself to fight off the Grimm. Would you really call them your teammates? I don't think so. You even saw Blake standing above a tree branch, just watching you fight off the Grimm, one-by-one. Only your dog was there to help you. In the end, he died too.

Remember the story I told you? That was me.

Just like me, it didn't work out to a happy ending for you.

Funny story.

Now feel what I feel, Ruby Rose.


	65. Day Sixty-Five

_Yang! Hurry! They're coming!_

Hold on, Ruby! I'm not coming! I'm going to let them eat you _!_


	66. Day Sixty-Six

I am you, I would know.


	67. Day Sixty-Seven

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?


	68. Day Sixty-Eight

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

I was born in a little island called Patch. I think Yang was born in Vale City but that doesn't matter! We're still sisters after all!


	69. Day Sixty-Nine

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

I was born in a little island called Patch. I think Yang was born in Vale City but that doesn't matter! We're still sisters after all!

Yang and I always played in the backyard and mom always read her books by the table that dad made.


	70. Day Seventy

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

I was born in a little island called Patch. I think Yang was killed in Vale City but that doesn't matter! We're still sisters after all!

Yang and I always played in the backyard and mom always read her books by the table that dad made.


	71. Day Seventy-One

Today is a new day!

Hello! My name is Ruby Rose! What's your name?

I was born in a little island called Patch. I think Yang was killed in Vale City but that doesn't matter! We're still sisters after all!

Yang and I always played in the backyard and mom always read her books by the table that dad made.

I MURDERED THEM ALL little red! I MURDERED THEM ALL JUST LIKE I MURDERED Little red!


	72. Smile!

Ruby Rose is here.

I will smile for you. WONDERFUL!


	73. Day Seventy-Three

WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! Dreadful! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL!WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! Life is a joke! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! Blame Yang. WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! Blame Weiss. WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! Blame Blake. WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! It's Blake. WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! It's her fault. WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL!


	74. Day Seventy-Four

Ruby is screaming again. Little red, help us.


	75. Day Seventy-Five

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today, I deserved to die!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today, they didn't accept me!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today, she left me!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today, I killed the Schnees!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today, I killed Blake!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today, Yang told the headmaster!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today, I was killed!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell! Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!

Today is a new day!

Today is hell!


	76. Day Seventy-Six

she's up again, Little red.

help us


	77. Day Seventy-Seven

she's resisting

help us


	78. Day Seventy-Eight

help us now


	79. Day Seventy-Nine

we failed. her path is open once more.

seal it before she escapes


	80. Day Eighty

Ruby woke up in a lit white room. She covered her eyes with her hand to the brightness that the room radiated. A second later, someone, Ruby assumed was the nurse, came up to the bed she was occupying, which felt nonexistent.

Ruby stared at the nurse with her silver eyes, eliciting surprise and he took a clipboard presumably in front of the bed, writing a couple things into it and placing it back to where he produced the clipboard. He then ran outside to Ruby's confusion.

The first thing she felt after the nurse ran out was an itch inside her neck. She tried scratching it but just wouldn't go away for any reason whatsoever.

Suddenly, the door to her right flew open and three people wearing white coats approached Ruby and said, "Hello, do you remember who you are?

Ruby didn't say anything. She didn't know who she was but she felt obliged to answer for some reason and the first thing that popped in her head was "Ruby Rose".

"Ruby Rose."

"Ah, I see," one of the doctors responded, "You're showing good signs except for some possible amnesia. Do you know how long you've have been here, Mrs. Schnee?"

 _Schnee?_

Ruby shook her head and remained silent.

"A little bit over eleven years, Mrs. Schnee. We shall inform your family immediately. They will be happy about the news."

The three doctors turned their bodies towards the door at the same time and exited simultaneously. Before the third doctor disappeared from sight, he looked directly into Ruby's eyes and smiled widely with eyes like a Nevermore.

 _I will come again, Ruby. Watch him for me._

Ruby's head began to hurt and she clutched her forehead with both arms, tugging on the IV cord that was inserted through her right hand.

 _I will come again, Ruby. Make sure you protect this little geezer._

A few minutes later, people who she barely recognizes entered her room. One was a strikingly beautiful woman who elegantly wore white hair with a ponytail set off-center, another was blonde mess. Although it looked like she had recently taken a shower, she still looked like an emotional mess. The last one was a blonde man, which Ruby assumed was the blonde mess' father. The father was holding a dark ball, void of any light and radiating a certain evil from it. From the looks of it, they didn't notice that whatever the father was holding looked dangerous.

The woman with white hair looked at Ruby and smiled warmly, "I missed you, Ruby."

"Who are you?"

The statement placed a face of utter shock across the woman with white hair's face. Ruby

"Don't you remember me? I'm your wife, Ruby! I never left you alone all these years! I visited you every day and this is what happens?!" The woman was visibly shaking and losing her strength made her drop down to her knees. The tears flowed continuously down her cheeks and her face. The blonde mess walked up to the woman and comforted her.

The father placed the evil void on the floor and stayed still, making Ruby sigh in relief.

"Hey, Ruby, do you know who I am?"

"No," Ruby said, "I don't know who any of you are. Could you please take that thing away from me?!" Ruby pointed at the ball of darkness that laid down on the floor.

"Don't you even remember, Zwei? He's your dog, Ruby. Zwei and Weiss visited you every day for eleven years!" The father's face looked stressed.

"No. Get away from me."

"I see…"

The crying woman was picked up by the blonde mess and the three of them exited the room, leaving Ruby to herself. Regaining a little of her strength from a long sleep, Ruby attempted to get off the bed. To her surprise, she got up as if she hadn't been in a coma at all.

Ruby inspected her body. She touched her hair seeing that her it had not grown at all. Then her arms. There were no tubes inserted into her skin. Just herself wearing her regular combat outfit. Upon further inspection, her eyes widened in horror as she saw her abdomen open, blood flowing down to her legs. She ran to the nearest mirror which was located to the side of the room and she saw herself.

Ruby Rose. Her head was torn into a sludge of redness, her eyes were not even in their respective sockets, hanging just below her torn nose. Suddenly, Ruby felt an immense pain all throughout her body. Ruby fell down on the floor, screaming for help.

As Ruby writhed in pain, the woman with white hair ran back to the room and looked in horror before reacting to help Ruby.

She cradled Ruby into her lap and whispered, "It's okay, Ruby. It's okay."

A few more bouts of unbearable pain made Ruby scream even louder. But no nurse or doctor came. It was just the woman and Ruby. The woman comforted Ruby as she cried in pain, the woman was visibly crying too.

A few minutes later, Ruby stopped screaming and got up from the woman's lap, catching her off guard and making her flinch. Ruby dragged herself to the mirror and saw that she was back to normal. Ruby wore a hospital gown, her skin damaged from the IV cord being forcefully ripped off of her skin and her hair was still as short as ever.

"Weiss…"

"Ruby?! Do you remember me?"

"Weiss, don't leave me."

 _Just like Yang did._

Weiss stood up and hugged Ruby as she cried more onto Ruby's chest.

"Let's go home," Weiss finally managed to say after her bouts of tears and sobs.

Ruby smiled and nodded gently.

The two exited from the room. The trip home was a blur to Ruby. She didn't remember leaving the hospital. Instead, here she was. Standing in front of her was a small house. Weiss pulled a keychain from her jacket and unlocked the door. Weiss prompted Ruby to enter first.

Inside, Ruby recognized everything. It was almost like her home in Patch. Taking in everything, Ruby felt Weiss hug her from behind.

"I missed you, Ruby."

"Yeah," Ruby said, "I missed you too."

Everything felt real but Ruby does not even recall getting married to Weiss, her own partner. The last memory she could recall was taking a walk through Beacon's garden. That was during Ruby's first year in Beacon.

"Weiss, when did we get married?"

"Twelve years ago. We graduated from Beacon."

"How come I don't remember any of it?" Ruby deadpanned and turned around to face Weiss with a serious face.

Weiss tried to look at Ruby with a straight face but tears were trickling down her cheeks, "It's okay, Ruby. I will still lo-"

"Your sister. Your parents. They didn't accept us. You didn't want me. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew. You knew.

Ruby blinked and Weiss smiled.

"Well done."

Weiss stabbed Ruby with a knife she had been hiding behind her. She stabbed once more. And once more and once more. Weiss cut vertically from her stomach, revealing Ruby's insides. Weiss stabbed more and she relished it. Every second.

Ruby didn't scream. She just looked at Weiss as she murdered her. Ruby looked in front of her, a mirror stood in place, seeing herself, her head placed violently on a piece of wood.

She smiled.

You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. You will be all mine, Ruby Rose. You will be mine, Ruby Rose. All mine. Mine.


	81. Dreams

Welcome back, little red.


	82. Day Eighty-Two

Weiss woke up.

Blake woke up.

Yang woke up.

Why didn't I wake up?


	83. Day Eighty-Three

Aren't they lovely? They visited you. Yet… you won't even talk to them. They are in front of you right now after all. All three of them. Why don't you say hi


	84. Malleable Reality

Vale Federal Bureau of Investigation

Incident Report

Date of Incident: 0320 hours, May 23, 2XXX

Description of Incident: Three Caucasian females found dead in an alleyway behind Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn". Bodies have been confirmed as Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

How: According to forensics, all three females were stabbed repetitively along the chest cavity before being decapitated after being tortured using sharp objects. Cause of lacerations is yet to be determined. Further inspection of wounds suggests that the perpetrator ate the victims.

Witnesses: Witnesses reported that these three females were led by a female wearing a cape, about 5'2" in height, into an alleyway.

Current Status:

Under investigation. Evidence suggests that Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, is the prime suspect in this case. The head of Beacon is leading the search for the suspect. Suspect may be the cause of recent disappearances in Vale.

Signed, Chief of Investigation, Ruby Rose

 _I will come and get you, little red._


	85. Day Eighty-Five

Well done, my rose. Thanks to your father's cooperation, pests like you are now out of my way.

I will now end your suffering.


	86. Day Eighty-Six

Happiness.

Happy JOY. WONDERFUL WONDERFUL!

I went and found Ruby RoOOSE the other day and I found her! She screamed every second and I love it! If only siWesisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss was here. weiss was here. waeiss was ehre. Waeaisssssss was eherehreeerherere.i can see her. Seeesie herseieieeee heer. Livoee me weaisssssssssssss lvoee ee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	87. Day Eighty-Seven

Insolent child! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A LOW-LIFE LIKE HER?

 _I came for you and you weren't there._ WONDERFUL!


	88. Day Eighty-Eight

Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today. Today, we started. Today, we ran away.


	89. Day Eighty-Nine

Yesterday. Do you remember?


	90. Perpetrator

Emerald was there. Emerald.


	91. Day Ninety-One

Why didn't you save me?


	92. Day Ninety-Two

Happy Anniversary to us, Weiss. Today, we were married.


	93. Day Ninety-Three

We had children. We're happy. Everything is going to be okay. WONDERFUL.


	94. Day Ninety-Four

"Do you, Weiss Schnee, take, Ruby Rose, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ruby Rose, take, Weiss Schnee, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I don't. I'm dead."

"You may now kiss the bride."


	95. A Little Story

Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl. Her name was Ruby Rose. All she wanted in life was to become a huntress. She didn't want the fame. She never wanted the glory. All she wanted was to help people. So that was what she did. After graduating from Beacon, Vale's top hunter school, she set off in life to help people from all around the world. She never asked for rewards. Ruby just helped people with their problems against the Grimm and she'd disappear, only reappearing when help was needed once more.

Like most people, Ruby Rose fell in love. With someone who she could never obtain in her life. Yet, Ruby was able to find love with someone dear to her. Marrying at a young age, they were ready against the world. But the person she had loved had parents that did not agree. She was killed. So Ruby and the person she loved agreed to meet in secret. Until they were found out. The person she loved was forever locked in a prison where Ruby could no longer be.


	96. Day Ninety-Six

Ruby Rose blinked and she saw her arm fly off into the distance. Crescent Rose was too far for her reach. She already lost both arms. How could she even fight? She was useless and Blake. Blake was still there. Standing above the tree, watching over her as if she wasn't even being killed. Oh how Ruby Rose hated Blake Belladonna. That BITCH killed me. Yang will have her way.

The last thing Ruby saw were claws sinking into her skull.

She was forgotten.


	97. Day Ninety-Seven

He knocked on the door with a big smile on his face, carrying a black ball of fur. He wasn't going to harm anybody. He was just going to ask a little child to adopt a dog. A dog that was bitten to happiness. Oh how WONDERFUL his life must have been. A little child was going to take care of the dog and the dog would be happy. Happy. Happy. Happy. Happy.

She was wasted and forgotten.


	98. Running Away

The warm and orange light of dawn was shining through the windows, hugging the floor of team RWBY's dorm room. Yang had woken first and she jumped off her bunk bed to the center of the room, creating a loud thud on the floor. Ruby suddenly woke up at the noise and she rubbed her face awake before looking at Yang. Yang gave Blake a quick peck on her left cheek and walked towards her sister.

"Ruby," Yang poked her sister's torso repetitively, "wake up. I need your help. We need to be ready to pick our last mission as huntresses-in-training! If we want to have the best experience out of Beacon, we have to be the first team up and we're only picking the best mission out there!"

Ruby swatted Yang's hand off of her and turned around, "Go away Yang! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Fine! I see how it is," Yang stopped poking Ruby and started poking the heiress sleeping below her sister, "Yo, Weiss. Wake up. Our glorious and majestic team leader isn't going to wake up so I thought that sending you to her way might help."

Weiss groaned, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Oh it's pretty obvious Weiss. You really, really, li-"

Weiss shoved her hand onto Yang's mouth, stopping her from talking further, "Okay, I'm up Yang. Are you happy now?" Weiss sat up from her bed and took her hand off of Yang's face. "You already know that my father doesn't even approve of you or your sister so just stop talking about this like it's nothing."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I just want everyone to wake up early so we can get there as soon as possible so we're be eating out breakfast really fast so we can be the first team on the line for mission sign-ups!" Yang walked back to her sleeping girlfriend and gave her another kiss to the cheek, "Morning, kitty."

Weiss got out of her bed and used it to raise herself to Ruby's bed level, "Good morning, Ruby," she whispered and Ruby smiled and looked at her eyes. Standing on the other side of the bed where Yang couldn't see what they were doing, Weiss pulled Ruby's head into a deep kiss that lasted no more than ten seconds. After breaking the kiss, Weiss smiled and climbed off and headed to the bathroom.

That was what Weiss would have wanted to do but she couldn't. Instead, she just poked Ruby's face waking her up and headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

Ruby hopped off her bed and lightly punched Yang's back, "That's for waking me up way too early and now you owe me snacks when we get back from picking the mission that you want to do."

"Don't flatter yourself, little sis. You're the one usually who's up first and you always use that whistle of yours so don't complain, Rubes," Yang said and gave Ruby a quick hug before stabbing her abdomen.

"Love you too, Yang," Ruby said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Oh how I'm hurt, Ruby!" Yang said in a playful dramatic tone and chuckled.

"I'll just be on my scroll waiting for Weiss to finish using the bathroom on my bed," Ruby said nonchalantly before climbing back to her bed. Ruby scrolled through the school's news and looked down at her sister already making out with her new girlfriend.

"UGH! YAANG!" Ruby yelled, "Not while in front of me!"

"You know, she's right Yang," Blake added, "But without much private space, I don't think we can do it anywhere else, Ruby."

"Fine!" Ruby turned her body away from her sister and her partner and focused on her scroll and the read the current news of her own death. After a few minutes had passed, Weiss got out of the bathroom and continued to dress for whatever Yang wanted to do. Since it was just the weekend, Weiss simply took out her normal attire for any occasion. Ruby replaced Weiss in the bathroom and the sound of the shower pouring was faintly heard from the room.

Ruby, after taking a shower, dressed up in her combat dress and quickly ran out of the dorm room to the cafeteria to grab breakfast. Weiss soon followed after her.

In the cafeteria, Ruby had some chocolate muffins and a glass of strawberry milk courtesy of the finest chefs of Beacon Academy. Weiss sat down next to Ruby and placed her food in front of her.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her partner and smiled, "Yes, Weiss?"

"Can I… um… speak to you in private?" Weiss asked, "Somewhere your sister or anyone can't interrupt us?"

"Sure, Weiss! Let's just pick our mission and we can talk, okay?" Ruby replied. Weiss simply nodded and Ruby resumed to eating her food. Yang and Blake showed up a couple of minutes later and took a seat across from Ruby and Weiss.

"Hi sis! Weiss," Yang started, "You're the best around here!"

Yang laughed and laughed until…


	99. hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi

hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi 2 hi 2 hi 4 hi 8 hi 6 6 hi 9 hi 6 hi 5 hi 2 hi 7 hi 4 hi 3 hi 1 hi 1 hi 6 hi 6 hi 4 hi 3 hi 3 hi 6 hi 6 hi 9 hi 3 hi 2 hi 0 hi 8 hi 4 hi 2 hi 2 hi 2 hi 9 hi 7 hi 7 hi 9 hi 4 hi 5 hi hi 9 hi 8 hi 3 hi 8 hi 6 hi 9 hi 8 hi 6 hi 2 hi 0 hi 3 hi 0 hi 0 8 hi 1 hi 5 hi 6 hi 6 hi 8 hi 5 hi 9 hi 8 hi 3 hi 3 hi 6 hi 4 hi 8 hi 6 hi 3 hi 7 hi 9 hi 9 hi 8 hi 5 hi 3 hi 6 hi 8 hi 6 hi 5 hi 2 hi 0 hi 6 hi 3 hi 6 hi 8 hi 6 hi F hi hi hi 6 hi B hi 6 hi 5 hi 6 hi 4 hi 2 hi 0 hi 5 hi 2 hi 7 hi 5 hi 6 hi 2 hi 7 hi 9 hi 2 hi 0 hi 7 hi 4 hi 6 hi F hi 2 hi 0 hi 6 hi 8 hi 6 hi 5 hi 7 hi 2 hi 2 hi 0 hi 6 hi 4 hi 6 hi 5 hi 6 hi 1 hi 7 hi 4 hi 6 hi 8 hi 2 hi E hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi


	100. Cutie and Sleepy One

Today is a new day!

Hello! Is my name Ruby Rose? What's my name?


	101. Cutie and Sleepy Two

Ruby felt scared for the first time. It was a new day after all.

It wasn't that she saw darkness for countless hours on end. It was because she was here.


	102. Cutie and Sleepy Three

The cute puppy. Oh the cute puppy. Oh how I love that cute little puppy. It was corrupted beyond hope but I love it nonetheless. That monster of a woman killed him though. I will never forget that day. She wanted to save me but she made things just worse. WONDERFUL!


	103. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 31 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 23 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 33 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner.26 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 31 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful killers. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 23 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 31 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 24 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 21 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the dead people. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 28 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 23 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful masters. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 5f They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 40 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the cause. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 31 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 2a They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the controllers. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 28 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 28 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. Weiss's burial is the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 31 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 26 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are curse. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 40 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 31 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the blighted. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 2a They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 31 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. He is the bitten one. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner.28 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 33 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 5e They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 32 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. 40 They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner. They are the rightful owner.


	104. Cutie and Sleepy Five

The scroll number you are trying to reach is not accepting calls at this time. Please try again later. Please reach Weiss at a later time. She is currently unavailable at the moment.

Forever.


	105. Cutie and Sleepy Six

"Come to me, Ruby," she said, "Come to me. We're going there tonight."

"We shall the most fun in the whole wide world, Ruby!" she said.

"Ruby come to me!" she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said that we died she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said she said, "We're going to where your friend is."

"She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet," she said.

"Ruby! Come follow me! Just this way!" she said.

"Here we are," she said.

"Here is your friend," she said.

They stood in front of a carved rock.


	106. You're Here

and

she

rose

from

her

deep

slumber


	107. Reality and False Hopes

_She's awake! Quick! Call the Doctor!_

 _HURRY!_

 _Hey there little sis..._

I'm back.


	108. There's Something I Have To Tell You

Yang, where's Weiss? I want to see her? :)

There's something I have to tell you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

haha


	109. My Aura

Ruby looked at the mirror and she was horrified. She was a mess that she could not even recognize herself any longer.

"Hey, Yang... My Aura will heal all of these, right?"

"Ruby..."

"Right, Yang? Right?! My Aura will heal all of these?!"

"I... I'm..."

"Yang..."


	110. Have you been awake all this time, Ruby?

"You're awake Ruby!"

"Who's that?"

"You've been asleep for one two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen eighteen nineteen twenty twenty one twenty two twenty three twenty four twenty five twenty six twenty seven twenty eight twenty nine thirty thirty one thirty two thirty three thirty four thirty five thirty six thirty seven thirty eight thirty nine forty forty one forty two forty three forty four forty five forty six forty seven forty eight forty nine fifty fifty one fifty two fifty three fifty four fifty five fifty six fifty seven fifty eight fifty nine sixty sixty one sixty two sixty three sixty four sixty five sixty six sixty seven sixty eight sixty nine seventy seventy one seventy two seventy three seventy four seventy five seventy six seventy seven seventy eight seventy nine eighty eighty one eighty two eighty three eighty four eighty five eighty six eighty seven eighty eight eighty nine ninety ninety one ninety two ninety three ninety four ninety five ninety six ninety seven ninety eight ninety nine one hundred one hundred one one hundred two one hundred three one hundred four one hundred five one hundred six one hundred seven one hundred eight one hundred nine for a lifetime"


	111. You silly goose!

"Time doesn't work that way!" she laughed.


	112. Verum

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead head who called herself a…

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead body who called herself a…

Emerald is a pretty sneaky thief. She stole your wallet and she claimed that she found it.

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead finger who called herself a…

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead leg who called herself a…

The Beowolves were such nasty creatures, weren't they?

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead toe who called herself a…

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead arm who called herself a…

They tore you apart but here you are. As if nothing happened.

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead eyeball who called herself a…

Once upon a time, there lived a little dead leg who called herself a…

All that remained were scars, little Ruby, my love.


	113. Reality That She Faces

Ruby woke up on top of her bed. Her room in Patch is the most peaceful thing that could ever think of. Everything was where there were when she left for Beacon with her sister.

The last thing that she had remembered was waking up and seeing Yang with a horrified look on her face. As if Ruby was a monster that had haunted her dreams. She attempted to stand up but found herself frozen, unable to move any muscle in her body.

She tried to yell for help but she found her mouth glued shut, her larynx unmoving, and her tongue dead.

Ruby started panicking as she struggled to move herself but to no avail, she found herself staring at a mirror. She saw mangled flesh, deep scars that made her face unrecognizable. She looked down and saw her legs.

Horrible, deathly, and nowhere in sight.

Ruby's eyes widened as she started going in shock, her breathing became erratic as she hyperventilated. Yet no words seem to escape her mouth.

The door opened and Ruby's head quickly turned to see her father, Taiyang Xiao Long.

He dropped whatever he had on his hands and quickly rushed to her daughter's side and started crying.

"Ruby…," Taiyang cried, "I… I've missed you for so long…"

Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.

Taiyang pulled away and said that Ruby had been asleep for twenty-five years. A long time for the little girl who wanted to become a huntress.

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

 **Ruby spoke no words, cried no tears, and did not feel sad any longer.**

Ruby's world crumbled away.


	114. The End

Here Lies Ruby Rose


	115.

i posted a separate story for explanation


End file.
